


A fateful call

by WolfAngel



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAngel/pseuds/WolfAngel
Summary: Kiara was having a normal day but during a stream she got an unexpected call.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any normal day, Kiara was streaming in her room, playing Minecraft and chatting with viewers. Right now she was exploring the map and just relaxing, because she thought to not do anything too stressful in the game. She was taking the game to easy recently and ended up dying many times.  
After about half an hour of telling stories about how her day went, what she ate and she got many stories of how Casper scared her in the past few days. She ended up getting bored of just aimlessly walking around finding and doing nothing, we ended up back in the mine where she will try to redeem herself from before. Her mining expeditions usually end up with her dead, she has been lost many times and the viewers or other members needed to save her. She quite often doesn’t find any diamonds which leaves her sad and disappointed. So here we are again in the mine where she yet again swears that she will find diamond for her non existing diamond pile.  
The stream goes for another hour with her finding a lot of iron and red stone. Five broken iron pickaxes and four more diamond to her name. She was definitely happy that she found some, but wasn’t satisfied with just four so she continued her mining despite having many heart attacks because of many falling creepers or skeletons with sniping skills of an assassin.  
While she was in her own world she got scared due to her phone ringing somewhere in the room. She forgot where she put it so it took her some time to find it but still in time to answer. Kiara in her streams usually leaves her microphone on when she gets a phone call, because usually it’s just her family calling or just the one of the other Hololive members. She mutes her mic only when she knows she will be talking about something that is still a secret or she isn’t allowed to say to the public.  
She answers the phone with just a Hello probably because she was in a hurry to pick it up she didn’t look at the callers id so she didn’t know how to introduce herself. It would be weird if she started with saying her avatars name if it was something like insurance. So she just chose the safe route. Following the hello there was complete silence and she went completely still. The viewers didn’t hear the caller so they had no idea what was going on, but they knew that Kiara wasn’t muted. After a couple of seconds there was a shaky yes the chat went crazy. They knew something was wrong. They knew just by hearing one word that it must be something big. All you could see in the chat was end the stream if it’s too much, everything is going to be ok. There were also a lot of questions where they asked what happened or what is going on. Silence was the only thing the viewers got.  
After a few minutes of silence with was probably because someone on the other side of the phone was explaining something to Kiara. Chat was still in the dark, they had no idea but then Kiara said “Is she still alive?¨ that question was shaky and you could hear her holding back tears. Right after she spoke there was a moment where the chat was frozen, not because there were too many massages, but because they were in shock, scared by the words Kiara said. Those couple of seconds were quickly broken with just thousand “Who?” in the chat. There was no response on the other end all you could hear were some items being moved. “My name is Takanashi Kiara.” She has her mic set up so if she accidently says her name it automatically changes her name from her real one to her stage name. They made her do that because she almost said it before due to her forgetting about her other persona. And right now she forgot that she was streaming, she could only focus on the phone call and her breathing. Another sentence could be heard after the last one which left everyone in shock for multiple reasons. “Yes Mori Calliope is my wife.” No one expected that but because you could hear the microphone change volume everyone knew that she said Callis real name, but it just got replaced by a recording. Chat knew that something must have happened to the reaper and now they were really concerned. Everyone suddenly recalled Kiaras last sentence is she alive. But because the staff was watching, the stream was ended since they were starting to get very worried.  
And so the viewers and everyone else was left in the dark for a little while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that they do not have their reaper and phoenix abilities in this story.

She was happily streaming and playing Minecraft, but after being startled by the phone call her day went sideways.  
When she picked up the phone in a hurry she didn’t see the caller so she had to go with a simple “Hello?” which wasn’t anything unusual for an introduction. While she was in her head thinking if it was okay to answer like that a voice form the other side brought her back from her thoughts. “Are you Takanashi Kiara?” was the only thing a worried woman’s said. The worry in her voice scared Kiara because she knows that voice from all the TV shows she watches every day before sleeping. That voice means that something is wrong, that’s someone must be hurt. She didn’t want to imagine what might have happened or who might it be. Her only thought were that she wants everything to be okay and that this was her just overthinking things.  
The next words that the voice spoke sent a chill down Kiaras back and she felt like she was about to pass out. “There was an accident and Calliope Mori was gravely injured.” Kiara was so in shock that she couldn’t respond so the woman continued. “She is currently in surgery but due to her condition they will not be able to repair it all right away.” The woman spoke more calmly now probably because she figured out that the person on the other side of the phone was in a panic. But despite Kiara being on the verge of having a total breakdown she managed to ask “Is she alive?”  
The nurse got confused on why she was being asked this question but then realised that Kiara probably didn’t hear a thing she said. “As I said before she is in surgery, but because of the injuries she received they won’t be able to repair all of it right now.” She repeated even calmer than before. It was very clear that Kiara was trying to stabilize her breathing, but the nurse had to continue so she calmly said “Could you tell me your name and some of your information before we continue. Otherwise I won’t be able to tell you anything.¨ there was a moment of silence followed by “My name is Takanashi Kiara.” She proceeded to tell the information the hospital needed. Thank god for technology that can mute and unmute her when she says some sensitive information. Right after she was done telling what was asked of her. There could be a sigh heard from the nurse since she had to ask this even if she knew the answer. That’s what the protocol demanded. “Is Mori Calliope your wife?” without any hesitation Kiara replied “Yes Mori Calliope is my wife.” She forgot she was streaming and even if she remembered she wouldn’t care right now if she just said that out loud. The only thing she was able to think about was **“is Calli ok, will she be ok.”**  
Kiara didn’t even see that the stream had ended nor did she see all the massages she got on discord form all the other members and staff. She simply asked the nurse “Which hospital is she in? Can I come there? Can I see her?” The nurse answered all her questions and tried to calm her down so she wouldn’t pass out because of hyperventilation.  
Kiara hung up her phone and started running around her room looking for some clothes she could wear she didn’t really mind what they were she just needed them to look presentable. After finding an orange hoodie and black sweat pants she started looking for her keys. Which weren’t where they were supposed to be. She cursed herself for not being more organised, but then she finally found them. After practically jumping of each flight of stairs, she was in front of her car. Before she sat in it she took a couple of breaths to calm herself. “I need to be calm down. I can’t get into an accident as well.” She said to herself which strangely enough calmed her down. Well at least a bit, no one really can be calm in this situation she thought to herself.  
After driving to the hospital without getting stopped by the police was a very proud moment for Kiara. Because if they would have stopped her she would get such a big speeding ticket, she knows she was driving way past the limit but in her defence she didn’t really care as long as she didn’t get into an accident. After parking her car she ran to the entrance of the hospital and went to the nearest reception desk she could see. “I’m Takanashi Kiara. I got a call that my wife got into an accident. Is she out of surgery yet? Can I…..” the nurse stopped her before she asked to many questions to answer.  
The nurse started with a simple question before she could start answering Kiaras. “What is your wife’s name? I can’t tell u anything without that.” She said with a reassuring smile and a calm voice. “Oh. Of course. Her name is Mori Calliope.” Kiara said with a half-smile on her face. She really forgot to tell her the name of the person she was looking for. “Alright now I can answer your questions.” The nurse said still a smile on her face. “First I need to look up her name in the register to see where she is and how she is doing. Ok.” She tried to explain as best as she could, to the person that is about to cry at any given moment, that this might take a while. Kiara just nodded, she couldn’t come up with any words to say to that and just watches as the nurse types on her computer.  
After she found the name in the data base she wanted to tell Kiara right away that she found her and will take her to see her wife. But she saw a particular word next to the name of the patient with made the nurses smile waver a little. Although she composed herself rather quickly and said “I found her, but I need to call her doctor to figure out more alright.” Kiara again just nodded again because there was nothing she could do about the hospitals protocol. The nurse showed her to the waiting area where she had to wait for the doctor to come.  
After a couple of minutes of waiting the doctor finally came and sat down on the opposite side of Kiara. When she looked up at the doctors face she knew what he was about to tell her and she just broke down. The nurse saw from a distance what is happening and looked back at her computer to read the words again _“Time of death 14:35.”_


	3. Chapter 3

After what the doctor told she was taken to Calli so she could confirm her identity and to allow her to say goodbye. It took her a while to compose after she got to her car before she allowed herself to drive back home. She didn’t know how to act after all, the love of her life died in a car crash. When she got back home all she could do was grab some stuff and leave. She couldn’t handle being here at the moment, it was to suffocating and she felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore. After grabbing some clothes and the essentials needed to survive she sat in the car and drove off.  
Leaving without a word to anyone, she disappeared. For days no one knew where she was or what happened. The situation and Callis death was never explained nor told about. Hololive members nad staff heard about it when the hospital notified the company that one of their employees was deceased. Everyone was in a state of shock. However after some time they came to their senses and began worrying about Kiara and her wellbeing.  
It has been a week and there was still no word from Kiara and it started to drive her friends crazy. They didn’t know if she was alive or if she was ok (as much as she could be). After searching for her everywhere they could think of and not finding her, they considered calling the police to try and ask them for help finding her.  
It was Kiaras manager that called the police, but right when they picked up Amelia stormed into her office holding up her phone. She was confused at first although that confusion disappeared when she read the post on twitter that was on the phone screen.  


_Takanashi Kiara:_  
_Sorry for being away so long and worrying all of you. I don’t feel like myself at the moment and I will try to be back soon. You don’t have to worry everything is okay._  


That was all it said with was quite concerning, even though she said everything was okay everyone knew that was not the truth. It was not just her friends and staff that noticed that but her fans as well saw that her tweet was just to notify that she was alive. She usually puts a lot of emoji’s or exclamations in her tweets but this one lacked her enthusiasm. This made everyone more worried.  
Another week went by without any sign from Kiara, however that changed when a notification popped up from YouTube that she was streaming right now. Everyone rushed to watch after the radio silence and her disappearance. The stream was up for about 10 minutes now and the waiting screen was still up. There was no background music it was just silence and the loading animation.  
Fifteen minutes passed and the screen finally moved however what showed up was not Kiara or anything that they expected. On the stream you could hear music playing. More specifically The one that got away by Katy Perry played. The realization hit and everything stood still, the chat stopped moving but the music still played. Everyone was hoping that this is all some kind of plan for a project they did together in secret but the longer they listened the more it became clear that that was not the case. After the song finished playing the screen switched and a message could be seen:  


**This is all from me for a while.**  
**See you soon (I hope).**  


The stream ended with that, with everyone confused she disappeared again for god knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not recommend listening to the song (slowed down) and looking at Takamori fanart after reading this fic. because there will be tears.  
> And i am sorry to everyone for causing you pain 😅


End file.
